


when it gets loud, I turn it up

by underscorepidge



Category: Black Veil Brides, Palaye Royale (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Rem wears a dress and nothing hurts, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 10:23:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18892714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underscorepidge/pseuds/underscorepidge
Summary: shake it like a bad girl in Harlem





	when it gets loud, I turn it up

**Author's Note:**

> Remington, Andy, and some kids.
> 
> nothing real big, just fluff
> 
> title comes from Harlem by New Politics

tulle in all sorts of colors bounce together as he moves, lips pulled into a smile as they double-dutch him along, a pattern in form. the ropes move fast, but he moves faster.

chalk boxes in rows of ones and twos, numbers smudged by bottoms of shoes and hot summer sun. throw a rock, try not to fall, pick up and go back to the start.

all the smudges and dust on fingers, set in the court as they go around the world, pausing for a shot before moving on again. the twisted gate encloses them, husbands and neighbors in the big city streets.

somehow, Andy doesn't find it in him to mind so much, especially with how the kids ooh and awe at Remington's dress, colorful and full of life.

it's all a part of growing up is what it seems, as they play until the sun begins to sleep, drinking lemonade and eating cookies.

one by one they go like ducklings, leaving but a little sunflower, tired from all the play.

arms wrapped around her kitty, Irene falls asleep peacefully, leaving her parents to stop and stare at their little miracle.

yeah, this life is good.

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me on tumblr (babydoll-leith) and discord (Pidge V. Flowers#9758)


End file.
